mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Creator
'''Creator Robotic, '''is the younger brother of Maker and Schepper. He is the current owner of the Doc Boat's. Physical Appearance dhertherth Personality Creator is somewhat of a hermiet. He spends much of his time on his Boat with his weapons. He rarely goes away from his Boat but when he does, it means that he's up to something personal, that no one else must know. Because he rarely leaves his Boat, if something needs to happen, he sends out X2, Zoeker or Boat. He only battles if he needs to, even if the Boat is under attack, he will let his helpers fight while he'll watches. However he will fight any intruder in certain circumstances, no mather how strong or dangerous in order to protect the things he protects. Creator is a general nice guy, he loves his friends, allies and family. He never would hurt anyone at the cost of losing something. Despite the fact that he loves his Boat, he would destory the Boat in order to protect the ones he loves, with everything on it. Powers and Abilities One of Creator's main powers is that's he's able to create and manifestion weapons of any kind like guns, lasers, bombs, stat reducers and more. His weapons are highly complicated and he's the only one who can demontage them in a second and make other weapons of there parts so he can create different weapons. He's able to make highly advanced weapons out of nothing, however not all his weapons can be created in an instant. The more complicated they are, the longer it takes. But he can also make weapons in an instant. Creator's other main power is technopathy, which means he's able to control electronics and machinery, which combined with his other main power makes him definitely an dangerous opponent. In addition to that Creator has incredible intelligence about weapons, electronics and machinery. And as such he's known as the Weapon Master because no one is a great as he is. Not even his own brothers. Creator also possesses enhanced reflexes and super agility which combined enables him to dodge and evade attacks from his opponents. He is also able to levitate and fly. Creator's specialty is weapons, which gives him acces to his own 'Power From' called Weapon Mode. This Mode enhances and increases his weapon capabilities, making him more undeniable powerful. Special Powers His special ability is Weapon Mode, this ability enhances and increases his weapon capabilities. His signature attacks is: *Creator Blast: Creator's eyes glow and he forms an ball of odd but strong energy between his hands, he then fires this energy in the form of a powerful blast from the ball at the opponent. Weakness/Resistance Creator doens't has direct combat abilities, like super strength or hand-to-hand combat. Which makes him weaker in direct combat, but he still has some skills in hand-to-hand but not as great as his brothers, as he relies on his weapons arenal and quick thinking. Trivia *Unlike his brothers he has no super strength. He had given up on this power to focus more on weapons. **Also unlike his brothers he doesn't use several type attacks, he still has acces to them, but prefers his weapons for this. He uses them if he's engaged in direct battle/combat.